


Flertar

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Flirting
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Eva gostava de flertar.





	Flertar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flirting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805601) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #017 - flirt (flertar).

Eva gostava da nova garota, ela era intrigante. Eva precisou de um tempo para se acostumar com as mudanças na equipe, mas depois que se acostumou, flertar com Arabela se tornou uma espécie de hobby. Havia muito que podia fazer, sendo italiana, porque as pessoas presumiam que, se flertar era como uma segunda natureza para eles, então devia não ser intencional ou talvez não ser sério. É claro, isso também significava que nada tinha surgido dessas cantadas até então, mas se fosse honesta consigo mesma, não tinha certeza de que estava pronta para um relacionamento, tão cedo depois de Anne-Marie.


End file.
